Remote gaming is a mechanism by which end-users (service subscribers) using their own client devices at their disposal interact with the target game that is actually running on a blade at a remote location (e.g., data center). User inputs may be transmitted to the data center, where game instructions are generated and graphics are rendered and transmitted back to the client. When users wish to interact with other users in a multi-player environment, games typically either take advantage of the fact that all users are on the same local area network (LAN) or make use of an external brokerage service to service the multi-player gameplay. Typically, a LAN is limited to being formed amongst those who utilize the same internet service provider (ISP) and are serviced by the same data center associated with that ISP. In some situations, a LAN is further limited to being formed amongst those users who utilize the same internet service provider (ISP), are serviced by the same data center associated with that ISP, and who are serviced by blades (e.g., individual processing entities of the data center) that are in close proximity to each other within the data center. This limits the set of users that may interact in a multi-player environment to those who share the characteristics described above.
Users of client devices that cannot be associated with the same LAN (e.g., those users who do not share the characteristics above) based on the remote gaming environments provided by their respective internet service providers may still interact in a multi-player environment. This may be accomplished by utilizing a third party server which creates a separate LAN for those users to interact. However, such third party servers require additional subscription fees and costs in addition to those that the users are already paying to their ISP.